Make it Clear If It's Black or White
is the tenth episode of Fruits Basket 2001 Anime. Summary Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo suit up for the annual physical fitness test, but when the starting pistol fires, they quickly find themselves running against more than just the clock. Plot Hatsuharu Sohma is looking at a direction map after getting lost again. Two girls are behind him gossiping about how hot he is and if they should ask him out on a date. Haru puts on his goggles and gloves, riding on his bicycle to the Sohma's house. At a small shopping street, Kyo and Yuki are arguing in the middle of the street making the people around them nervous. Tohru comes out of the supermarket holding her groceries telling both Yuki and Kyo that she apologized for taking a long time. Yuki tells Tohru that it's okay while Kyo is still angry. While they are all walking together back home, Tohru thinks about her wish on New Year's that Yuki and Kyo would stop fighting and become friends. Yuki gets tired of Kyo's arguing so he pulls out a leek from the groceries bag and stuffs it into Kyo's mouth. Kyo calms down a bit while Tohru asks Yuki if he is alright. Yuki tells her that he will be alright, but he coughs. Back home, Shigure comes out of the bath asking if Yuki wants to have a bath next. Yuki replies that he will skip for the day. Tohru asks Yuki again if he feels alright and he tells her that he does feel a little sick. Tohru checks on him telling him that he has a slight fever. Tohru is worried about Yuki because of their school's annual running marathon. Kyo is pleased that Yuki is sick because he wants to race him at school and gloats that he will win. When Kyo leaves the room, Shigure reminds Yuki that if he stresses himself too much, he will turn into a rat. At their school's marathon, Yuki is having a hard time tying his shoes while the Yuki Fangirls are staring at him. They get angry when Tohru asks if he's okay because he didn't eat much. He tells her that he is fine while Kyo is hissing at Yuki while tying his own shoes. The girls run first so Tohru walks up to Saki and tells her that they should do their best today. After only a few steps of running, Saki falls and tells Tohru that she can't run anymore but that she will be right behind Tohru the whole race. Tohru agrees and keeps running. While she is running worries about Yuki. She then sees someone below a grassy hill and thinks it might be an old man because of his white hair. Tohru forgets about the race and runs down to ask if he's alright. It turn out to be Hatsuharu Sohma. She apologizes to him for thinking he was an old man. Haru asks Tohru if she knows who the Sohmas were. Meanwhile, Kyo and Yuki race each other, leaving the other boys behind in defeat to wonder how they could run so fast. Back with Tohru and Haru, she tells Haru that she knows who the Sohmas are and if Haru is part of the Sohma family. Haru tells her that he is and then senses the boys approaching. Haru sets a trap with a rope and waits for Kyo to come closer. Kyo, coming at full speed ahead of Yuki, trips on the rope. Kyo's forehead bleeds and yells at Haru after realizing it was his fault. Haru then breaks the fourth wall, saying to the viewers what he just did to Kyo was very dangerous and tells not to do that as someone can get. Kyo is very angry because he was winning their race. Yuki is surprised to see Haru and asks him why he is not in school. Haru tells him that he got lost for three days trying to find them. Yuki formally introduces Tohru to Haru while Haru tells Tohru that it is a pleasure to meet her. Tohru wonders what Zodiac animal Haru is. A group of boys approach so the group goes under a bridge. Haru tells Kyo that he wants a duel and Kyo is annoyed that Haru got lost just to find Kyo to fight. Haru explains that he wanted to fight Kyo at New Years, but since Kyo didn't show up he came to find him. Kyo declines the challenge but Haru hits Kyo and insults him for not wanting to fight. It is at this point that his personality changes to "Black Haru" so Kyo has no other choice but to fight Haru. While they are fighting, Yuki coughs a bit and Tells Tohru to not interfere. He explains to her that Haru has two personalities, "White Haru" and "Black Haru." Haru calls Kyo a coward and threatens to have his way with Kyo's "girlfriend." Kyo looks over at Tohru and becomes angrier when he hears this. Yuki suddenly coughs harder and collapses. Haru and Kyo stop fighting as they realize what has happened. Haru runs to Yuki and asks if it's an asthma attack. Tohru is worried. Haru instructs Kyo to call the main house but Yuki does not want them to do that. Haru tries to figure out how to get Yuki back home quickly when Tohru tells Haru that she will do anything. Haru gets an idea and tells Tohru that she ''is ''cute. Haru hugs a shocked and embarrassed Tohru. He transforms into a cow and instructs Tohru to hug his neck so that he wont transform back while he transports Yuki. Back at the marathon, Saki is playing cards with two other boys. She gets a royal flush and the boys complain that she always wins. A teacher tells them to just go home if they won't run. The group makes it back to the house and Shigure laughs at how funny they must have looked with a cow. Yuki is back in his room sleeping when Shigure tells everyone that it was only a mild attack and that he will be fine. Tohru is still worried and tells Shigure that a cold is a serious matter and she wants to stay with Yuki. Shigure tells Tohru that he will get her belongings from school but Tohru tells him that he doesn't have to do that. Shigure insists he can do it, and Tohru thinks how selfless Shigure is. Unbeknownst to Tohru, Shigure is actually daydreaming about cute high school girls. Haru changes back into a human and tells everyone that he will call Hatori. Tohru screams in embarrassment because he's naked and Kyo yells at him to put on some clothes. Haru calls Hatori and tells Kyo that he seemed angry. Kyo tells him that it is Haru's own fault for disappearing for three days. Kyo storms out of the house, leaving Tohru and Haru in charge of Yuki. Haru asks Tohru if Yuki and Kyo still fight every day. Tohru tells Haru that they don't battle every day now, but that they do still argue. Haru seems relieved about that and believes that Tohru is the cause of it. As they walk back up to Yuki's room, Haru tells Tohru that Yuki was his first love. Tohru drops her ice bag in complete shock. Haru tells Tohru that because of the story, the cow was made fun of for letting the rat ride on the its back. Consequently, he hated rat since childhood for making the cow look like a fool. That's when his black personality was born, out of rage. He took karate lessons to get his anger out. When Haru saw Yuki one day in their youth, Haru yelled at him that it was his fault that he was always getting picked on. Yuki asks him that since he is so angry about it, then if it is true that he is a fool. Haru, in realizing his mistake, calms down and admits that it is not true. Yuki said he didn't think he was a fool, either. Haru discovered that day that Yuki was not the mean rat he always thought he would be. Tohru tells Haru that it was a wonderful story. Haru tells her that he noticed the way Yuki smiles at her and that maybe it's her influence that helped him soften up a little. Tohru denies this in embarrassment, but Haru says he can prove it. Haru whispers something to Tohru before Yuki wakes up. Tohru asks how Yuki is feeling and he asks how he got back home. Tohru tells Yuki that Haru carried him and Yuki thanks him. Tohru also tells Yuki that Haru told him the story about why he likes him. Yuki is annoyed and scolds Haru for boring her, but Tohru says, "It's okay, it was a nice story... Prince Yuki." Upon realizing she called him by his nickname, he instantly transforms into a rat with a flushed expression and Tohru cries. Haru is pleased that he was proved correct--that Tohru does have an affect on Yuki. Back at the school, Shigure and Kyo are playing Old Maid with Saki and a couple of boys. They turn out to get sick, too. Haru tells them that it was their own faults for staying out in the cold for so long, while Hatori tells himself that they are idiots. Characters *Hatsuharu Sohma *Kyo Sohma *Yuki Sohma *Tohru Honda *Shigure Sohma *Saki Hanajima *Teacher *Hatori Sohma Trivia *Haru breaks the fourth wall when he tells the viewers not to do the rope trick he did to Kyo. *Tohru also breaks the fourth wall when she says that this has turned into a fighting anime. es:Episodio 10 (2001) fr:Le cross du Lycée rencontre d'Haru Category:2001 Anime Episodes Category:Episodes